


For Her

by youriko_is_my_jam



Series: 50 IruMatsu Prompts [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Kaede knew she had to do it.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the Philippines rn so I'm writing less! I'd want to do irumatsu week but euhguhifes a bit uninspired :')  
> if anything yell at me on tumblr @mag--pie

“Kaede… please don’t....”

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to…”

“No… I’ve got to. For everyone.”

* * *

It was a fairly average day for Kaede. She’d wake up in the hellish school then go to the dining hall. After that, she would go wherever she wanted, usually her lab. Nothing was really happening in the school afterall. They didn’t know who trapped them in there. No one knew why they were there in the first place. 

It hadn’t been strange to Kaede. This whole experience was like staying in a private school. That didn’t allow the kids to go out of the campus. Maybe a small part of it was odd but it didn’t bother her. The worst part of it was the whole Monokuma situation. This odd little bear had just come up and said to kill each other which wasn’t on Kaede’s list of things she wanted to do. 

Despite all of this, she made an effort to make friends with the students there. There was one girl who caught her attention though. She was a strange one. Awfully loud with an interesting choice of words. Iruma Miu had instantly gotten Kaede interested in her. The girl didn’t know how exactly this happened. It was just Miu being like a magnet. 

“What would you want to do when we finally get out?”

“Make cool fuckin’ inventions! Or some cool shit. I don’t know.”

“What a list.”

“Shut up, Kaeidiot.”

After a while of talking to Miu, Kaede had developed the tiniest smidge of a crush for the wild girl. It was an unexpected development. One would think Miu’s insults towards Kaede would drive her away. However, Kaede knew Miu says these things without meaning it. Kaede just loved everything about Miu. It was strange.

“What if someone liked you in this school?”

“Who wouldn’t? That’s not a fuckin’ surprise for this girl genius!”

Several weeks had passed and Monokuma finally gave out a motive. Except, it wasn’t a very good one. It was a time limit. With the new information of there being a mastermind, Kaede knew what she had to do. 

“You’re all going to kill each other!”

“Make me.”

“Well then… I’ll give a motive!”

Kaede knew she messed up. Right from the beginning. Right when she fell in love with Iruma Miu. She messed up. She couldn’t fix it. 

“I’m going to find the mastermind.”

“Kaede… please don’t....”

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to…”

“No… I’ve got to. For everyone.”

The trial came. Kaede knew she was wrong. She had to make them find the truth. It hurt. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe it’d help them find the mastermind. Maybe it’d help Miu escape. Or perhaps, everyone would fall into despair.

“Goodbye, Kaede.”


End file.
